


Day 223 - The frailty of genius

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [223]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, Insecure!Sherlock, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock loves hearing John talk about Sherlock. Especially the things John does not say <i>to</i> Sherlock.</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 223 - The frailty of genius

For someone who loves the sound of his own voice as much as he does and despite the fact that he often employs his rather spectacular ability of selective hearing or acting deaf, Sherlock actually can be a very good listener.

Although in all fairness that’s usually only the case when it concerns John.

So when Sherlock is done rattling off facts and conclusions, showing off his skills in deduction or spitting insults at people, sometimes he shuts up and takes the time to _listen_.

He loves hearing John talk about all those things Sherlock can’t deduce, be it childhood adventures or comradeship in the army, but most of all he loves hearing John talk about Sherlock. Especially the things John does not say _to_ Sherlock. 

Of course John knows that Sherlock loves to hear those stories but would never ask for them. So he made a habit of talking to the skull.

He sits down in the living room with a drink and reminisces about that first time he kissed Sherlock, about the first time they made love, about his proposal or about their favourite shared jokes and memories while Sherlock pretends to be immersed in something else entirely, not listening.

After these ‘talks’ Sherlock always comes to bed with John and holds him close like something precious and brittle.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'audience'.


End file.
